Why
by Allen Blaster
Summary: A love, that is true, can exist forever. Even after we may die. If we truly loved him/her, and if he/she loved us back, one thing is for certain. Not even death will do us part. BBxRae
1. Why

**This is a short tragic story. It will make you cry. Trust me. I did. And I'm the one who wrote it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Nor would I ever want this to happen to be a scene in it.**

* * *

 **Why**

* * *

 **Beast Boy POV**

I lay in bed in our room. Too grief stricken to come out of our room still. I haven't left since the day of her funeral. I am a shell of my former self now. As I slowly get up the daily ritual starts again like every day since my life ended.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Come on B. You've got to come out of there sometime. I'm worried for you man."

 _Sigh_ "Cy...just please. Leave me alone." I said in a tired voice.

"B." _Pause_ "I know you're taking this hard man. We all are. But you can't just stay in there forever."

"I know. I'm sorry Cy. But I'm still not ready to face it."

"B, this isn't helping you out by doing this."

"I know it isn't. But there isn't anyone who can help me with this either. The only one that could have helped me isn't here anymore."

"But B-"

"Just, please, Cy. I still need to be alone now."

 _Sigh_ "All right man. I'll come by again tomorrow if you change your mind then."

"Okay."

 _Pause_ "And B."

 _Pause_ "Yeah."

"I still miss her too. And I don't want you to think you're alone without her." _Walks away from the door._

I wait, knowing who's coming next. And then another set of steps sounds outside the door.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Friend Beast Boy, are you still in there?"

"Yes Star." I said in my tired voice still.

"Why won't you come out here and be with us?"

"I can't Star. It just isn't the same anymore without her."

"I understand that friend Beast Boy. I do still miss her as well."

"Don't worry Star. I won't stay in here forever. Maybe tomorrow." I lied to her.

"Just remember you still aren't alone in this Beast Boy." _Walks away from the door._

I wait again. Another set of steps comes toward the door.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Beast Boy."

"Let me guess, you want me to come out of this room too Robin." I said with sarcasm.

 _Sigh_ "Yes. And I know that as your leader, I should be ordering you to put this behind you and come out of there Beast Boy."

"So why aren't you telling me to do that then?" I said in a slightly bitter voice.

"Because one, I know you wouldn't listen to me anyways. And two, I know what it feels like to lose someone that's close to you. How you feel like it's your fault that it hapoened. I know all to well just how much pain that causes to someone."

 _Pause_ "Does the pain ever go away?" I said finally having to hold back the despair in my voice.

 _Pause_ "I can't answer that for you my friend. Just know, if you ever need someone, I'll be there for you. We'll all be there for you. You aren't alone in this Beast Boy." _Walks away from the door._

I wait. I almost hope that this is a nightmare and that this time, the one person who I really want to talk to will knock on the door next. I clench my knuckles hoping for a miracle to happen this time.

But nothing still happens. This has happened every day for the past two weeks since I refused to come out. I slowly get up off our bed and walk around the room once more. A tear comes into my eye as I examine it once again.

' _To think I thought it had been creepy before.'_ I look to the desk and see her mirror still laying on it. I go to the mirror that had pulled me into her mind once before hoping that somehow, this time would be different. I pick it up and look into it again, trying to make it happen again focusing all my thoughts on her.

I fail. Again. No red eyes or claw appears to bring me into her mind. I put it down, trying to keep the tears at bay, but failing now. Tears slowly fall from my eyes.

I look up into her vanity to see someone who looked like me. Only his hair was wild and messy, his face was sunken. His eyes were red from crying.

I look away towards her nightstand. On it rests a small square case wide open for the world to see.

Inside rested a small gold ring. It had not been shown to anyone else. ' _Not even her. If only I'd had the courage to ask her.'_

On the top was a beautiful amethyst with a diamond raven on top of the small stone. As I pick it up, I see the lettering on the inside of the ring.

 _My Angel, My Life, My Raven_

I stop trying to stop the tears anymore as I bury myself into our bed. Despair making it's claim on my heart. I dig my nose into her pillow trying to find at least a trace of her lavender tea scent that helped to calm me down.

But it is now long gone. Not even the slightest trace from before when she had been alive. I find I am surrounded by my friends, yet they were all wrong. I am alone now.

' _Why?'_

That was the question I'd been asking myself, every day, ever since Raven took the hit from Adonis that had saved my life.

And ended up killing her instead of me.

' _Why, Raven?'_

I see her body hit the ground. The life draining from her crushed rib cage. The smile she had looking up at me one last time as she whispered her very last words. The words that were the answer to my question.

"Because I loved you Gar."

My name is Garfield Mark Logan.

And now, I am alone.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This brought tears to my eyes as I wrote it. I don't really know what to say. I couldn't do any work on I'm Sorry today since I had no access to my laptop up till now. This is what I did write with my phone. Please tell me how you felt with this. I don't really want to try a repeat of this story again.**

 **Allen**

 **Allen**


	2. So That's Why

**Soooo… after writing this story the way it was… I decided to put in another chapter. So… here's the ending… hope you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't really own the Teen Titans. I only own the plot to the story.**

* * *

 **So That's Why**

* * *

 **Beast Boy**

 _Two years later_

Rain. Big fat droplets falling from the sky. Hitting all the ground around me.

The air is full of it. The bay beside me is filling with it. I am being drenched by it. She… well… her statue isn't really affected by it.

I'm standing in the area now where she had comforted me so long ago about my inner demon. The rocks around me were still the same, if only a little more weathered now from time. The bay in front of me was at the same normal height as before. Lapping at the rocks several feet in front of me. The T-Tower rose up into the sky behind me.

The only difference now at this spot, was that her statue was here now. The statue of Raven. The most beautiful girl I'd known in this spot of hell called life.

I knew… that down somewhere underneath my feet… she was now resting in an eternal slumber in a nice coffin. That she… that had been so full of life… was dead. And that was what hurt me the most now.

A week after that session, I had finally ventured out of my room. I had went to the main ops room at about 6:00 in the morning since she had usually gotten up at that time. I had made her tea… her favorite kind... hoping that she would show up and thank me like she normally had.

Instead… she never did show up. And I found myself broken... again… at the table… in that room… as the hope inside me died.

Nothing was the same now. Two years later. I was so distant from everyone now... from those I had called my friends… my family… my own life.

Cyborg couldn't handle it anymore. My grief and despair being too much to handle along with his own. He had moved to Titans East a year ago to get away from what he called my eternal despair.

Starfire… I hadn't seen her for a while. Last I heard, she had decided to leave for Tamaran to escape her grief.

Robin… he was now back in Gotham. Also not being able to handle seeing me the way I was.

The team had broken up. Now... I… was… truly... alone… in that god forsaken tower. Where everything… everything… held memories of her… of us… our past... our love...

I knew that… as a whole… I was now incomplete. There was an empty void in my chest where my heart should've been. Where my love for her… and my hope that she was somehow still alive… had withered... and died.

Tears… they were an ever present thing on my face… just like they were now… while I stared at that statue of her. The one that looked so much like her. Down to the sad smile that had adorned her face as I held her in my arms.

I reached out my hand… gripping for the smooth rock of her face… that hope briefly surfacing... that somehow... the statue would change into her...

But it was cold… lifeless… as dead as she was now.

I couldn't hold back the sobs that took hold of me as I doubled over in pain and agony. The hope dying again in my chest as it was ripped away from me.

I let loose a howl of pain… of agony... of despair... into that dark, cold, unforgiving sky. Still dropping that cold... unforgiving rain on me.

I cried… and I cried… and I cried some more... on that cold… rocky… unforgiving ground. The ground where I knew she was buried in. The ground in which she laid. So close... and yet so far away from me at the same time.

This life of mine held nothing for me now. I had died the moment she had died in my arms. That moment… she had finally said the words I had so wanted to hear from her for so long… the words I had been to afraid to say to her...

" _Because I loved you Gar."_

I stayed laying there… on that ground… to weak to get up anyways... as it worked together with the rain in the air... to steal the life that remained from my body.

The last couple years had taken it's deadly toll on my frail body. I hardly ate and drank anymore. My body looked almost like a walking skeleton now. The green skin clinging to what little bone and muscle I had left. My clothes... that had fit so snugly before… hung off my frail, thin body. My eyes were sunken... bloodshot... dead. Some would have said that I looked like a walking zombie extra from a movie.

A nurse came by now and then to check in on me. The last time she had handed me a sheet with some weird stuff I didn't understand written on it. She tried to put it gently for me. But I knew what was happening to me.

I was dying.

Of hunger.

Of dehydration.

Of a life that I found not worth living anymore.

Because she was gone from it now.

Slowly, I felt my tears finally dry on my face. My body… just laid there… on that cold ground. As the rain… from above… pelted onto my thin frame.

My breathing… that signified the life that was still held in me… finally… started to slow for the last time. I turned my dying eyes… up towards that statue… the statue of her... and found the strength in me to smile… one… final… time.

And then… I saw a bright light… and with that smile still on my face…

I…

Garfield…

Mark…

Logan…

Let out my final breath out… and breathed in no more. As I shut my eyes for the eternal slumber.

* * *

I slowly opened up my eyes. It took a while to adjust to the brightness that I found surrounded me. Finally though, I could see what was surrounding me now.

I got up… off the ground… and saw I was standing in front of the statue of her still. I looked down in front of me, and saw a frail green body just laying on the ground in front of it.

I looked around, finding that my eyes could see more in death than they ever had in life. The rain… that had seemed so cold and unforgiving before… was an array of sparkling colors all around me. The ground… which had seemed so hard to me before… was now as soft as a pillow to my bare feet.

The city in the distance looked to be bathed in the light of the rain that changed it into a picture that was too beautiful to describe. The bay shown with the most beautiful of colors that were unknown to both human and animal eyes.

Finally... I found my eyes… traveling back to that statue… and saw her… standing beside it... Smiling.

Her hair was still the same purple color I had adored, and fell down to brush lightly against her shoulders. She wore a white version of her leotard and cloak. Her beautiful… amethyst eyes… looked to be… happier in death than they had in life. And that smile of hers… was bigger than I had ever seen it in life.

I found myself… slowly walking up to her… and cupping her face with my hand. And it was warm! It was REAL!

The tears… the happy tears... slowly… came again onto my face… as I pulled her close to me… and enveloped her with every ounce of my very soul. I found myself… crying into the top of her head… as she also… cried into my shoulder... from the happiness we were feeling.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Rae." I managed to say.

"I-It's okay, G-Gar. It w-was n-n-never your f-fault."

"B-But it was! If I had b-b-been more c-careful! If I hadn't been s-such a c-c-careless i-idiot! You would've still been a-a-alive! We'd still be t-together with our f-friends in the tower!"

 _Pause_ "We would have married. We would've raised a family."

 _Sigh_ "I would've finally been able to say those words to you."

She pulled away from me and used her small hands to cup my face in them. "Gar, it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault that I chose to sacrifice myself so that way you could continue to live instead. "

I leaned into her hands… her warm, small, soft hands…

"Why did you do it though Rae?" I cried out. "Why? Couldn't you see that the day you died… I died as well?!"

She said nothing for a moment. And then she leaned in closer to me. Pulling me down to her level.

"Because, if you had died, I would've died as well." she whispered.

And then, she crashed her lips hungrily against mine. And I reciprocated with all the passion I could muster.

We held our kiss for the longest time. I found that it helped that we didn't really need to separate so we could breathe or anything since we were dead.

But finally… we did separate our lips from each other. Her arms slowly wrapped themselves around the back of my neck. And my hands grabbed her waist as I held her close. Our foreheads were touching against each other.

I finally managed to say it. "I love you Rae."

Her smile simply grew. "I love you too Gar."

As we held each other, a bright shaft of light pierced through the clouds above us. We both looked up to see the bright sun shining down on us through the gap.

Suddenly, I felt both of us being lifted off the ground, traveling up the Ray of light that shone on us.

I looked back to her, and found her smiling. "It's finally time, Gar."

I looked down at the city. The place that'd been my home for so long. I took a look at the T-Shaped Tower where I had spent the best years of my life living. Finally, I looked onto the ground at the spot where I had died. The content smile still showing on the dead body's face, even in death.

"Yes. It is time, Rae." I whispered.

As we went up through the clouds, I said one last thing before we left for good. "Good-bye world, don't miss me."

Then, our souls sped up as we passed through the atmosphere and into the cold vacuum of space. Only, it wasn't cold to us now. We flew on, and on, and on, traveling at speeds never seen or imagined before. Still holding on to each other.

Even as we went off into the great unknown, I couldn't help the smile from coming onto my face and taking up permanent residence there. I had my hope back... my love... my best friend... my everything…

My Raven…

As we sped off to some unknown destination... together... never to be apart again.

Bring it on universe.

My name is Garfield Mark Logan.

And now.

I'm not alone anymore.

Because I will never leave my Raven again!

* * *

 _Of heaven_

 _And of hell_

 _These two souls were_

* * *

 _Separate, they were weak_

 _Together, they are strong_

 _Even more so than death itself_

* * *

 _They held a special love_

 _One that knows no mortal bounds_

 _It was a love that could never die_

* * *

 _What they shared was special_

 _More so than any love story_

 _Than any tragedy_

* * *

 _Than what words could say_

 _Could possibly represent_

 _Could even know_

* * *

 _Now into the infinite cosmos_

 _These two lovers go_

 _Off to where, not even I really know_

* * *

 _To end this piece_

 _The author leaves one last message_

 _For them and all others who seek_

* * *

 _ **If love is as true as can be**_

 _ **Then you'll be set free**_

 _ **For all of eternity**_

* * *

* _Fin_ *

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys. I know this is a little more in depth than what I normally write. But… I couldn't take reading over my story and crying sad tears for poor Gar.**

 **This was my first Two-Shot. And I'm happy that I was able to come up with this. I'll continue to work on my other story as well now that this is out of my mind.**

 **Also, that last thing I wrote at the end. that is something personal for me.**

 **I've harbored a crush on this girl since the third grade. She moved away a couple years after that. And I've hardly really seen her since then. I've always been the one to try and stay in contact with her. Who tried to at least be a good friend to her when she needed it.**

 **But now, I'm a Senior in High School. I've finally come to realize my crush, is just like Terra. "Things Change" I can't be a friend to someone who has never tried to be a friend back to me for years now. So now, I've moved on, and writing these stories has helped me with that.**

 **To those who read, favorite, review, etc. on my stories.**

 **Thank you for helping me know that some people out there do love what I've done. What I'll continue to do. This... is what helps me... to be free.**

 **Thank you**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
